


Never Neverland

by CharloteTheNightmareReaper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharloteTheNightmareReaper/pseuds/CharloteTheNightmareReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting The Lost Boys on The Jolly Roger , Tink notices Felix looks a little pale . So she's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Pan is not in Henry's body.

Felix   
My Head is thumping . I scan my surroundings ; Henry is talking to Regina, Charming talking to Emma, Hook steering the ship, Baelfire talking to Rumplestliskin, Wendy and Snow giving the boys food. Food even the thought of it makes me nauseous, i think groaning. “ Felix are you okay" Tink asks sitting down beside me. “ Hey Tink, I'm fine" I say. “ Felix i know your lying , what's wrong". I sigh . “ honestly Tink , i don't know" . “ What do you mean". “ I mean my head is killing me, i'm nauseous and on top of that i want Peter" . “ Felix get some rest you've had a long day". “ Ok , Good night Tink". I say closing my eyes falling asleep.

Tinkerbell  
Sleep well , Little Brother " i say tucking his cloak around him and kiss his head.

**Author's Note:**

> In a way Tinkerbell sees Felix and Peter as her brothers. So in a way their family.


End file.
